The Fall of a Titan
by Writer101293838
Summary: A year after robins death, a new threat emerges. Causing the lines of good and evil to not just be blurred, But outright ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dark night refused to cover up the battle at the top of the roof. The girl was barely avoiding the knives from the villain Dagger. The man was wearing a black trench coat, and was still able to move swiftly avoiding the attacks from the Titan. He reached into his right pocket and took out a sharp dagger the size of a forearm. The titan with dark pink hair flew towards him and blasted him in the chest causing him to fall backwards and drop the dagger. He let out a small groan and was back on his feet again. The pink haired superhero flew towards him again but he saw it coming and threw a powerful punch directly in her nose causing her to have a nose bleed. "It's funny that even though you losing you continue to fight. When will you get it you won't win this fight?" the man said amused by her determination and fighting spirit. She merely stood up and wiped the blood from her nose, "the day I give up is the day I forgive you for killing my friend."

"I have killed many friends and I bet yours isn't different from the ones I have killed before, but just in case you're you're talking about the spiky haired loudmouth then I have news for you, he's not...' a powerful shot sent the man tumbling backwards causing him to eventually fall down. The anger was evident her eyes and she was not willing to allow any more words to exit this man's mouth, or any more breaths. She went to grab the dagger that fell out of the man's hand earlier and gripped it tightly in her hand. It burned her hand but she only gripped it tighter, causing her knuckles to turn pale. "This is the same knife that killed Robin and it's the same knife that will kill you." Said Starfire with much venom in her voice. Fear and regret flashed in the man's eyes but disappeared as quickly as they appeared being replaced by annoyance. "Come on kill me, Kill me! We both know you won't do it. You too soft and probably don't care about..." the dagger fiercely and quickly penetrated his heart and he went silent, mouth open and blood dripping from the wound. A tear ran down Starfire's cheek. She silently whispered to herself "It had to be done; he had to pay for what he had done."

She stood still for about five minutes before leaving, knife in her hand, and pain in her heart. She arrived at the Tower and didn't bother going through the front door even though the rest of the titans were asleep. She flew in through her window instead. She lay on her bed and thought about what she had done. _It had to be done_ she thought before falling asleep.

The nightmare of the day robin died was fresh in her mind as if it had happened yesterday.

The dream:

It was downtown where Beastboy and Starfire had chased down a murderous villain to an abandoned warehouse. The man disappeared in the darkness of the warehouse, but giving up was not in their plans. Let's check in the office there at the back, he might be hiding in there. Stare fire blasted the door open to find the man sitting on a chair behind the manager's desk. He lit a cigar and blew the smoke into the air. He had a deep voice "You know there are some people out there who have killed somebody for free. No cash, no diamonds, nothing. Just bam and they walk away proud or something. Those people really break my heart you know, wasting their services for no remuneration. One of the reason unemployment exists, because of people who waste their talents and services for people who won't pay them." Starfire was not listening to any of this guy's ranting "you under arrest Dagger". "Come on girlie what have I done that's so bad?" "You killed many innocent people for what, money?" Starfire was confused by this man's lack of sympathy. "Starfire take this son of a bitch and let's go already."

The door flew open behind them and a spiky haired caped crusader burst in. "Dagger you coming with me to prison for your crimes."

"If it isn't boy wonder, tell me when you stopped being batman's secretary" the man laughed hysterically.

"You are coming with me or..."

"Or what you will kill me? Listen kids I understand we are all tired, it's been a long night and I have something to do in the morning."

"I doubt you will have anything to do in prison except regretting your life choices."

"Regrets? I have made a nice fortune from this, I have built a mansion that puts Wayne Manor to shame, I have yachts, I have supermodels on speedial and you think I will give that all up for a cell?"

"I will ask you one more time, get the fuck off that chair and let's go to prison you loudmouthed bastard."

"All right all right."

The man stood up. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a very long dagger with symbols on it.

"You like it, it's my favourite toy. When guns don't work you just have to do it old school you know. It's usually for superheroes."

Robin took out his staff, Beastboy turned into a wolf and Starfire's eyes turned green. Dagger jumped from behind his desk and caught Beastboy in the leg. Starfire blasted him in the back which caused him to fall over. He hit the boxes in front of him and stayed still. Starfire approached him still ready for a fight. When she was close enough Dagger turned around and kicked Starfire in the abdomen causing her to bend over. While she bent over he sent a powerful knee to her nose causing her to fall. Dagger stood up just when Robin was pouncing, with his staff ready to strike. When he was right in front of him Starfire groaned distracting Robin. Just then Dagger sent his dagger deep in Robin's chest causing him to scream in utter agony.

"Robin!" said Starfire and Beastboy collectively. Dagger pulled out his dagger and walked away from his screaming body approaching Beastboy who had turned back. He sent a powerful kick in his face causing him to pass out. He walked out of the office and turned around to look at Starfire at the floor. He gave her a wink.

Reality:

Starfire jumped up from her bed screaming Robins name and tears running down her cheeks. Beastboy burst in the room and walked over to Starfire who was now crouched up like a ball sobbing. Beastboy put his arms around her causing her to relax.

"Another bad dream Star." Starfire couldn't talk so she nodded. "Don't that's all it was a bad dream." Beastboy's words were comforting and soothing. Starfire fell asleep back in his arms and Beastboy laid her to rest on her bed and walked out, still limping from his injury from a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beastboy's POV

It was windy on the roof. Cold. Dark. I liked it when it was cold. It reminded me that I was still alive. At least for now. The night also meant it was quite in the city, with just the lights shining and the occasional honk or siren from escaping the city. I looked at my phone for any new news. Nothing. Ever since Robin's death, things have gone downhill. That day changed everyone. It showed us how short life was and how it could be cut even shorter by someone who decides to. I stared at my phone again. Nothing. Ever since that day something did not add up. After our encounter with The Dagger we went back to search for Robins body and he wasn't there. Weeks later his costume washed up on the beach, but no body. Ever since then I have been searching for that answer to that question. Following every lead I find, but the deeper I get into this question. The harder the choices I have to make. And with every choice made I deprive someone else of the option to live. The more people die, the more a piece of me dies. The more a piece of me dies something else is born to replace it. Something darker, something inhuman, something that makes those choices easier to make. My phone rang. Private number. I let it go to voicemail. I was in no mood to talk right now. It rang again. Same person. I looked at it again. Voicemail again. It rang for the third time. At this point I could either answer it or throw my phone of the roof. I answered it.

"Who is it, what do you want and why now?"

'It's Alfred, I need you to come down to Master Wayne's place it's quite urgent. " his voice was slightly shaky.

I sighed. I wanted to protest it but I had nothing else to do.

"I will be there in 30 minutes."

Nearly everyone had gone their separate ways after the death of Robin. So it was only me and Starfire left in the building. I looked over the roof. I wondered what would happen if I fell over. Would the wind stop or maybe my powers or would I just plummet to my death. I had to get those thoughts out of my head. I doubt they were healthy. I looked over the roof again. _Was I in the perfect mind state for this?_ There was only one way to find out. I jumped. I felt the wind rushing through my hair, the blood pumping through my veins and the thoughts leaving my mind. Replacing them with focus and letting the darkness take over. This was one of the few instances where I called to it. Where I invited it to not only join me, but become me for it to take over and become me. My soul then changed to that of an eagle. Then instead of flying straight down, I started heading towards the city.

Months ago, as I was training blindly with no focus or clear direction, I began looking for something I felt I needed, something that disappeared with Robin, something that defined who I was. Purpose. I looked to someone who had known loss. I went to Bruce Wayne aka Batman. He trained me to become a better fighter. To direct my anger at something else other than myself. There more I trained the more things I learned about myself and my powers. For example Bruce Wayne helped me realise that abilities of the animals inside me could be accessed without transforming physically, but rather by accessing the soul of these animals. He taught me that if you want to see the true capabilities of someone or something, go straight to the core. Beyond even what they can feel or see in themselves. He told me that's where true power lies. After that he told me that. I began learning how to access this power within me, but every time I got close I would lose focus. That's where the darkness helped. It didn't reside in my mind or heart, but rather in my soul. So it was perfect for this kind of thing. It didn't require direction, because it knew what it wanted and never deviated from its purpose. However with this kind of darkness there was a downside to it. Whenever I remove it from my soul, it would take a piece with it and every time it came back it would replace what it took with a piece of itself. Slowly it was becoming me and it was getting harder to fight it. I knew that someday it would consume what is left, leaving only it. When that day comes I fear it will be too late to do anything about it, because I fear it will have twisted everything I am. Leaving only darkness where a soul was.

I was getting closer to the Wayne Manor. I was also getting angrier the closer got to the mansion. It was evil in me doing its job. I began flying faster. I arrived at the gates and decided it would be better to walk the rest of the way. I arrived at the front door and Alfred was waiting.

"I'm glad you could as fast as you did, Master Wayne requests to speak to you. He is upstairs in the master bedroom."

I went upstairs to see what the problem was. When I reached the door to the bedroom I noticed cracks in it. I opened the door and there was a creek. I looked around, the place was a mess. I looked around and heard groaning. I went around the bed and found Bruce Wayne lying on the floor, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. I picked him up and laid him against the bed.

"What happened to you?"

He let out a light cough accompanied by a blood.

"I was in the Batcave when I got an alert of a perimeter breach. Before I could do anything about it I was attacked. I did not see his face. He attacked with such ferocity and skill that I could not keep up. I eventually gathered myself enough to hold my ground, but his aggression increased. His skill increased. He reached a point where he nearly killed me, but he stopped and looked at me. What he said next is what got. "

"What did he say?"

"He said the day of being a joke was over. I'll show you all what I can do without your limits dragging me down and keeping me grounded when I have the capability to fly."

"Why did that get you?"

"Years ago when I was still training Robin he said those same exact words to me. It's why he started the Titans. To create an unstoppable force, where he was the leader. Where he could shape them to never contradict him, but there was one thing he lacked. Patience. Reshaping someone's values takes time, time he was not willing to wait for. "

"But Robin died that night, we all remember that day."

"You better hope his really dead, because him being alive would spell trouble for this city. Robin can be very dangerous when he puts his mind to it."


End file.
